


Anaphylaxis

by tatteredoll



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A&E, Anaphylaxis, Hospitals, M/M, Medical, Oral Sex, Post Case, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredoll/pseuds/tatteredoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock didn't expect post case sex to land him in A & E</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaphylaxis

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real life experience... This is my first complete fanfic. I'm so happy I finally finished one. Too bad it took me getting drunk to complete it. Ha Ha. 
> 
> Also thanks so much to AlizarinFiction for Beta reading/editing this work and holding my hand through posting it.

The case had been solved. It’d been a good one, they’d had to dress in disguise, chase people and sort through other people’s belongings. Sherlock had been brilliant. John had praised his intellect the utmost degree. Stumbling back into the flat, John’s side brushed up against Sherlock’s. Post case adrenaline rush gave way to sidelong looks that radiated energy and heat. The looks became touches and caresses. Soon Sherlock had John pinned to the wall in the hallway in a deep fervent kiss. John’s lips parted softly as Sherlock’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, probing and exploring. John wound his fingers through Sherlock’s raven curls. Sherlock let out a moan low in his throat, pulled back and whispered into the doctor’s ear.

 

“God, I can to suck you? I want to so badly right now.”

 

To which John rapid fired a sigh of; “God yes.”

 

John nibbled at Sherlock’s earlobe and then down his neck as Sherlock reached down and undid the buttons of John’s trousers. Sherlock slinked down John’s body into a kneeling position and popped John’s achingly hard cock out of his knickers. The tip already wet with precum, Sherlock pressed it to his kiss swollen lips, taking time to kiss, lick and nibble ever so slightly.

 

John had never had this level of connection to any of his past partners. There was a certain level of knowing that came with Sherlock, as if he were deducing the perfect touch needed in each moment. They’d had sex a few times prior to this. Each time riding the post case euphoria, beginning with oral and resulting in one or the other fucking the hands or arseholes to finish the other off. John had never been with a man before Sherlock, and Sherlock had never been with anyone. Still new to each other’s beds, they shifted positions wanting to gorge themselves in the new sexual experiences, so John had never gotten to shoot into Sherlock’s gorgeous mouth.

 

Sherlock wanted to see what John’s cum tasted like. He had tasted the rest of John’s tan, muscular body. He wondered heatedly if John’s cum tasted anything like the few drops of precum that he could sometimes coax out. He wondered if it tasted anything like his own semen, that he’d tried for scientific purposes.

 

John gasped as Sherlock took the length into the depths of his mouth. He watched as his large member rested on Sherlock’s pouty bottom lip and his cupids bow upper lip stretched around his girth. Watching his cock disappear into Sherlock’s mouth was almost too much and he closed his eyes for a moment as Sherlock began to bob up and down, his cock sliding in and out. He could still hear Sherlock humming in pleasure and making tiny moans. Occasionally there would be a pop, as his cock came free and Sherlock would slurp it back down again.

 

Sherlock’s hand slid to support the weight of John’s bollocks. He teased them a bit, and bent down to give them a lick before returning to the length of John’s knob. John gasped and gave a low rumble of pleasure.

 

“Sherlock, that feels so good. I think this might just be the best blow job I’ve ever had. God you are gorgeous, look at you. Oh my god that mouth. That sinful mouth. Oh fuck. Oh Christ. I love that mouth!” he rambled.

 

Sherlock increased his speed and modified his pressure rendering John’s cock absolutely rigid. John could feel he was about to come and tried to pull Sherlock off so they could get the rest of the way inside for a proper shag. Sherlock shook his head ‘no’ before taking John’s cock deep in his throat making himself gag on it, enjoying the new sensation, but pulling back off a bit before it began affecting his breathing or any reflexes. John made a louder moan of pleasure.

 

“Sherlock, Christ I’m going to come!”

 

Sherlock made an affirmative noise as John let go, his vision going for a split second then throwing his arm over his eyes in photosensitivity.

 

“That was bloody amazing.” he panted.

 

Sherlock swallowed the hot thick liquid, mentally cataloging the taste, texture and temperature. He stood up with a wobble. John put himself away and did up his fly as they went into the parlour to allow John to pleasure Sherlock in a more comfortable atmosphere. Sherlock felt his cheeks warm and subconsciously began to itch his arms, then his chest. They sat down on the sofa that Sherlock usually flopped onto and began kissing anew.

 

Sherlock pulled back and coughed a little. “John, I feel like I can’t breathe.”

 

“Christ Sherlock, are you alright, you are breaking out in hives.”

 

John got up and grabbed his first aid kit. He listened to Sherlock’s breathing and sputtered something to the effect of “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were having an allergic reaction.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Scoffed Sherlock indignantly. “To what? I’ve been eating and drinking all the same things we normally eat and drink, my dry cleaner has been using the same chemicals as usual, and it’s not the time of year for any seasonal allergies to take hold of me.” He rasped.

 

“What are you allergic to Sherlock?” realising it was probably a bad idea that he hadn’t had the forethought to ask what his flat mate was allergic to in the past.

 

“Energy drinks,Ginger, Down Feathers, Penicillin…”

 

“You are allergic to Penicillin?” John repeated, his face going white.

 

“I said so didn’t I?”

 

“You do know that if your partner takes a medication you are allergic to that you can have an allergic reaction via their bodily fluids? Right?” John snapped, looking incredulously at Sherlock for despite knowing a great many things clearly did not seem to know. John pinched the bridge of his nose as if Sherlock were giving him a headache.

 

“What?!”

 

“Grab your coat we are going to A&E.” John shouted halfway back out of the flat. Sherlock did as he was told muttering and gasping about how he hadn’t been in contact with any of those things.

 

Inside the cab, John explained, “Remember last week, how I had strep? Well I am not allergic to Penicillin, that’s what I took to get better.”  

 

“But that was a week ago.”

 

“It can stay in my system for up to two weeks, at a potent enough level to cause you anaphylaxis.”

 

When they got to the A&E John had to use the loo and walked away as Sherlock checked himself in.

 

“What are we seeing you for tonight?” asked the chubby woman behind the desk.

 

“I believe I am having an allergic reaction to penicillin.”

 

“When was the last time you took the medication?”

 

“When I was seven. at boarding school.”

 

“When did you take the dose that is causing the reaction.”

 

“I didn’t. I swallowed the semen of my partner who had been taking a course of it.”

 

The woman blushed beet red and frantically typed something into the computer.

 

“Have a seat the doctor will be with you in just a moment.”

 

John returned from the loo to find a waiting Sherlock sitting in one of those uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

 

“Holmes? Sherlock?” a young, obviously heterosexual male called poking his head out from a door.

 

John and Sherlock got up and walked to back to have his vital signs checked.

 

“So what are we seeing you for tonight?” asked the nurse.

 

“I ingested the semen of someone who has been taking penicillin which I am highly allergic to.” Said Sherlock deadpan and looking annoyed that the nurse hadn’t read the chart. The nurse promptly blushed, then stood up to lead Sherlock to a hospital room.

 

“The doctor will be with you soon.” the nurse stammered and left.

 

The doctor finally came in and asked Sherlock for the third time that night what they were seeing him for. “ Please tell me you read the charts when you see patients,” Sherlock muttered at John, before going into his story a third time. This doctor looked shocked. Not just blushing like the other two but absolutely floored. She left the room and came back with an IV of antihistamine which she had the nurse hook to Sherlock’s left arm.

 

“Christ that burns” Sherlock cursed as the doctor tinkered with a setting on it.

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to check on you.” She stated and disappeared through the door again. John and Sherlock sat discussing a few cold cases Sherlock had been thinking about.

 

“God this is the boring part isn’t it?” John said.

 

“If you are bored then do something about it?” Said Sherlock as he itched his chest.

 

“What other medical conditions ought I to know about so I don’t accidentally end up killing you?”

 

They sat and discussed Sherlock’s whole medical history in depth for a good few minutes before the nurse popped back in. “Everything ok boys?”

 

“The itching is going down, but I’m still having difficulty breathing.”

 

The nurse scurried out and came back with a nebulizer. “I’ve been instructed to give you a breathing treatment of albuterol and ipratropium.” he stated as he hooked it all up and placed a mask over Sherlock’s face.

 

Hours later they entered the flat back at Baker street. To Mrs. Hudson asking what they were doing coming in at that hour.

 

“I thought I heard you boys say that you’d finished up with your case much earlier this evening.”

 

“We were at the A&E, Mrs. Hudson.” said John.

 

“Oh dear, are you both alright?”

 

“Sherlock accidently took one of my penicillin capsules instead of his own headache capsules.” John answered, winking at Sherlock when Mrs. Hudson turned to make some tea. Sherlock winked back, and both the boys grinned.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
